The invention concerns a bracelet or wristband with a clasp comprising electrical connection means to be connected to at least one electric or electronic component. The wristband can advantageously be the wristband of a portable object, such as a watch. In this case, the electric or electronic component can be housed in a case of the portable object or in the wristband.
The invention also concerns a wristwatch including a clasp and at least one electric or electronic component electrically connected to electrical connection means.
“Electric or electronic components” means any electric or electronic element for performing certain functions without any limitations. This may, for example, be batteries or energy accumulators, and electronic or integrated circuits.
Two types of clasp are usually used for wristbands or wristwatches. It may be a clasp for a so-called open wristband or for a closed wristband.
The clasp for an open wristband conventionally includes a prong and a buckle secured using a stem at the free end of one of the strands of the wristband. The free end of the other strand is passed under the buckle then secured by the prong which penetrates one of the holes made in said other strand. A loop could be provided to secure the free end of the other strand.
The clasp for a closed wristband is conventionally of the unfolding buckle type. Generally, in its simplest form, the clasp with an unfolding buckle includes a base strip onto which at least one pivoting strip is capable of folding down. These strips are attached to each other by one of their ends by means of a hinge. Usually, fastening means, such as a catch device enable the strips to hook onto each other in the closed position.
Since the wristband or wristwatch are objects that are worn daily on the user's wrist, it has been proposed to fit them with various electric or electronic components other than time-keeper circuits for performing certain functions. They can include components such as accumulators or electronic circuits particularly for data transmission operations. Electrical connections can also be made between the various components carried by the wristband or integrated therein and those contained in the watchcase.
In order to charge an accumulator or transmit data between an electrical apparatus and at least one electronic circuit arranged in the watchcase, specific electrical connection means sometimes have to be provided through the watchcase. It is thus also possible, via this electrical connection, to electrically charge an accumulator of the watch if the electrical apparatus is a charger, or to transfer data between the electronic circuit of the watch and the electric apparatus.
However, these known connection means have no other function than providing an electric connection between the electric apparatus and the electronic component or components. The connection means made through the case or on one strand of the wristband are generally detrimental to the aesthetic appearance of the wristwatch or wristband. Moreover, the connection means theoretically have to be protected when they are not connected to the electric apparatus so as not to disturb the electronic component or components that have to perform certain functions.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,996 can be cited, which discloses an electronic wristwatch including an electronic circuit in the case and electrical connection means connected to the electronic circuit. These electrical connection means are formed in particular by electric contact terminals, which are placed under the back cover of the watchcase. A connector cap of the connection means is secured under the case to connect the contact terminals. An electric cable is connected to the connector cap and ends in a connector in order to activate an electric connection with an electric apparatus.
One drawback of the wristwatch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,996 is that an additional protective element, such as the cap, has to be added to the back cover of the watchcase in order to electrically connect the electronic circuit via electric contact terminals of the back cover of the case to an electric apparatus. This additional cap increases the thickness of the watch unnecessarily, and is detrimental to the aesthetic appearance of the watch.